The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Lost Poor Penguin". Plot (After Terry escape Skua-Land, he arrive at Dean Island, a place where it is covered with snow and far away, there is a land and a beach where the humans discovered) *Terry: Hello! Is anyone there from Emperor Village?! Mom, dad, no one? *sad* (A female emperor penguin walk by to Terry) *???: Hi there, are you lost? *Terry: Yes and can you take me back to Emperor Village? *???: Emperor Village? I'm from Emperor Heights and i don't belong in Emperor Village. *Terry: Then, i have to wait for a year. *???: No. You must go with your parents. No one is here to help you there. I am just traveling to places i never went to. *Terry: How come? *???: I have people back there to help. *Terry: Wanna help me? I'm Terry, by the way. *Tress: Cool. My name is Tress and i will teach you how to get back. *Terry: Really? *Tress: Yes, but i have a backstory for you to tell. *Terry: Stories? Oh no, not another one. *Tress: It's just a quick one. It all started when my father's heartsong broke because, everyone laughed at him and he has the worst heartsong in the Emperor-Land history. But the teacher send him to the principal cave and sent him to a mental room. *Terry: Yikes! I really don't want to go there and see angry people. *Tress: Terry, every penguin has to find their own heartsong. But their soulmates were not allowed to get one as they get their own heartsong. *Terry: They do. Sometimes. *Tress: Ok, but i have a story for you. *Terry: Now a real one is coming from my ears. *Tress: *sing her heartsong "The Only Exception" with a exception of flashbacks of her in the past* When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry And curse at the wind. *Tress' father: Great 'Guin! You will never think of me than Noah! (In a flashback, Tress' father is seen as a chick while his classmates laugh at him when Noah as a young adult was making a glare of stare from his disappointment) *Tress: He broke his own heartsong and they watched As he tried to reassemble it. (In another flashback, Tress' mother teach her how to dance) *Tress: And my momma teach That she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. (After the flashback, it flash-fowards to Tress looking at Terry) *Tress: But darling, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. (Next in Emperor Village, Terry's mother was feeling sad when she missed her son with a ice drawing of her, her mate and her son) *Tress: Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul That love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face. (Now back at Dean Island, Tress is still singing as Terry watches) *Tress: And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I have sworn to myself That I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. (At Polar Bear Land, King Polar and his henchmen are training to stop the Emperor Nation) *King Polar: Good job. Noah is going down by morning. *Leopardy: *rise from the water* Hey Polar. *King Polar: Yes Leopardy? *Leopardy: I'm gonna take a break from looking for penguins. *King Polar: Okay and go ahead. *Leopardy: Thanks. *go back to the water* (Back on Dean Island, Terry is ready to sing) *Terry: I've got a non bow-tie on reality, But I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Oh-oh-oh-ohhh. *Tress: You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. *Terry and Tress: And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. (After the song ended, back with Tarry finding Terry, a crew of skuas fly in to search for Terry) *Tarry: Hey birds, down here! *Skua #1: *land with the rest of the skuas* What? *Tarry: Have you seen my son? *Skua #2: You're son? Terry? *Tarry: Yes. That the kid i have been looking for. *Skua #3: Terry. That the kid who has escaped out of the colony. *Tarry: Wait. He's not with you? *Skua #4: Yes. He escaped. Boss Skua send us a job to find him. *Tarry: I will go after him. *Skua #5: No. We'll go after him. *Tarry: No. You might end up eating my son. *Skua #6: How could we eat your son if he just ran off to some random place. *Tarry: Nobody in here teach me a lesson but *slap the skuas* ME! *Skua #1: Stop the father. *Tarry: *slap most of the skuas* *Skua #2: Ouch. My leg. *Skua #3: My feathers! *Tarry: Get out! All of you! *Skua #1: Fly away! *left with the skuas flying* *Tarry: Strangers. Don't talk with the strangers. What am i thinking? Don't sorry son, i will find you and take you back home. Here i go again. (Back with Terry and Tress on Dean Island) *Terry: That was fun. *Tress: Thank you for everyone you got Terry. *Terry: Wait, are you leaving without me? *Tress: No. Follow me to my home. *Terry: Emperor Village? *Tress: No silly. We are going to Emperor Heights. *Terry: Emperor Heights? *Tress: This is where my son and my mate is right now. All of my son's friends are there. You should check out the place too. *Terry: Why? What if there's skuas and they want to take me back to their homeland? *Tress: No. No skuas and leopard seals are there. Only emperors like us. *Terry: The emperors are like the leaders of the penguin family. *Tress: Most likely. But follow me to Emperor Heights for now. *Terry: Ok. Let's get going. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 7) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs